


In Color

by ItohKuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Synesthesia and Crepes
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItohKuri/pseuds/ItohKuri
Summary: "Anh nghĩ thế giới của em thật đẹp, đẹp hơn cả thế giới mà anh hằng sống bấy lâu nay."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551259) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



> Notes:  
>  Tôi không mắc cảm giác kèm (1), nhưng một trong những người bạn của tôi thì có. Xin gửi một lời cảm ơn đến Mars vì đã giúp tui nhìn thế giới theo cách của họ, cho dù chỉ là một chút.  
>  Translator's note: Đây là một BokuAka fanfiction nói về chứng kèm (Synaesthesia), phần chú thích của tác phẩm sẽ được đề cập rõ ràng hơn.

"Bài hát này như thế nào?"

Bokuto thoáng nhìn Akashi đầy mong chờ, đôi đồng tử mở to chăm chú nhìn cậu. Gương mặt của Akaashi khẽ giãn ra khi cậu nhìn chằm chằm qua mảnh kính chắn gió, tay nhẹ nắm lấy vô lăng. "Nó có màu đỏ", cậu trả lời với thanh âm đều đều, sự hòa âm giữa tiếng réo rắt lung tung của guitar và tiếng trống vang lên bằng cách nào đó lại trở thành một âm điệu du dương. "Điệp khúc này hiện lên với sắc thái đỏ, đối với em là thế."

Bokuto ngả người về sau ghế, đôi mắt trân trân khoá chặt lên trần xe nhưng một mực chẳng hề nhìn đến nó.

"Thật tuyệt nhỉ."

Akaashi khẽ cựa quậy quanh chiếc ghế, nhưng vẫn không di chuyển tầm nhìn khỏi con đường, "Em mừng là anh nghĩ như vậy, nhưng chứng cảm giác kèm (1) không thú vị đến thế đâu!"

Bokuto gật gù, " Nói đến một chàng trai luôn dành khoảng thời gian của mình nhìn qua một chiếc lăng kính!" Hắn bắt chéo hai tay quanh ngực, khuôn mặt lẫn giọng nói cũng trở nên quyết đoán hơn, "Anh nghĩ việc đó cũng khá tuyệt đấy chứ."

 

Akaashi khẽ bĩu môi. Cậu tằng hắng vài lần trước khi tiếp tục, "Chúng ta gần đến nới rồi. Anh đã biết rằng mình sẽ gọi gì chưa?

Bokuto nhún vai "Anh sẽ không bao giờ biết cho đến khi nhìn vào menu."

"Thật tự nhiên." Akashi trả lời. Nụ cười mỏng thoáng xuất hiện trong câu nói của cậu vẫn là những thanh âm văng vẳng bên tai của Bokuto

Akaashi quay đầu xe đến điểm dừng, một bãi đỗ xe song song cách điểm đến khoảng vài toà nhà cao tầng. Bokuto nhảy chân sáo từ khu vực hành khách cũng dần hướng đến vỉa hè đối diện, nơi Akaashi đứng chờ với một đôi mắt kiên nhẫn và gương mặt hơi nghiêng xuống.

Bokuto chăm chú quan sát từng góc cạnh của gương mặt, quan sát từng cái chớp mắt nhỏ nhặt, từng hơi thở của cậu. Akaashi hít một ngụm không khí thật sâu, mi mắt khẽ rung động một chút trước khi mở mắt ra.

"Thế này thì sao?" Bokuto gặng hỏi.

Ánh mắt của Akashi khẽ trượt sang để đối mặt với hắn mà không phải quay đầu lại "Ý anh là sao?"

Đôi sneakers của Bokuto kéo lê xuống mặt đường ẩm ướt, phản chiếu sắc màu của ánh trời hoàng hôn phớt qua ánh đèn pha . "Mùi hương này?" Bokuto vừa nói, âm sắc du dương đến lạ thường. "Mùi hương này có sắc màu thế nào?"

"Màu vàng,"Akaashi trả lời mà không có ý định dừng lại. Giọng của cậu khe khẽ và trầm ngâm, như muốn vươn đến một mảnh kia ức nào đó, "Nó luôn như thế sau cơn mưa, sắc vàng ấy.(2)"

Bokuto lại quay ánh mắt nhìn thẳng về phía trước một lần nữa, ngôn từ khẽ thoát ra khỏi đôi môi trước khi cả hắn nghĩ đến nó "Anh nghĩ thế giới của em thật đẹp, đẹp hơn cả thế giới mà anh hằng sống bấy lâu nay."

Khi họ đi cùng nhau để rẽ vào tiệm bánh crepe, hắn chợt nhận ra Akaashi đã nhìn chằm chằm mình tự lúc nào, nhưng sức quyến rũ của hương thơm của trái cây tươi ngon và mùi bánh nướng chín vàng xộc thẳng vào cánh mũi trước khi hắn ta kịp tự hỏi đến điều đó.

"Aa, anh yêu bánh crepes." Bokuto nói, bàn tay siết chặt lại đầy háo hức

Akaashi húng hắng ho cùng một tràng cười nhỏ, "Vâng em biết, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto rung rinh cổ chân trong lúc cả hai đang ngồi đợi, rồi bất giác hỏi, "Thế còn tên anh??"

"Xanh lam," Akaashi trả lời, ánh mắt vẫn dán vào tập menu.

"Oh, nghe hay thật đấy," Bokuto nở một nụ cười rộng và lớn. "Thật tốt khi biết rằng cái tên của anh vẫn phản ánh tốt chủ nhân của nó nhỉ."

Akaashi khẽ bĩu môi với cái lắc đầu nhẹ.

"Hey hey, Akaashi."

Akaashi khẽ quay đầu, ánh mắt tối màu phản chiếu sắc màu ấm áp của ánh đèn cửa tiệm. 

Có ai biết chuyện này không?" Bokuto hỏi. "Đội bóng của chúng ta?"

Akaashi uốn lưng thẳng lên, chỉnh sửa lại đôi vai vuông vức. "Mm, không, em không nghĩ vậy."

Bokuto bước chân về phía trước một cách nặng nề, "Oh!? Đó có phải là một bí mật!?"

Hàng chân này của Akaashi khẽ nhíu lại, "Cái gì cơ? Không."

Đôi vai của Bokuto khẽ chùng xuống, "Có phải... Em xấu hổ chăng?"

Akaashi thở dài, hơi thở nhẹ nhàng trút ra khỏi lông ngực trước khi cậu đảo mắt nhìn về quầy thu ngân, "Không, không phải như thế đâu." Cậu lặng lẽ nhún một bên vai, "Quả thật em không nghĩ về nó như một thứ quá dị thường mà thôi."

"Thật tuyệt vời," Bokuto thì thầm

"Anh thật quá dễ ngạc nhiên, Bokuto-san."

Một khi họ đã có được đơn hàng, cả hai bước ra ngoài, với những chiếc bánh crepes gói gọn ngay ngắn và được giữ trọn chắc chắn trong hai lòng bàn tay.

"Ở đó thì sao nhỉ?" Bokuto hỏi, di chuyển về phía một chiếc ghế trước mặt.

"Cũng được."

"Vậy thì đối với mấy chuyện liên quan đến bóng chuyền thì sao?" Bokuto khẽ liếc nhìn Akaashi, người đang liếm vệt kem tràn ra khỏi chiếc bánh crepe của cậu ấy như đang chăm chút cho một tác phẩm nghệ thuật.

"Như thế nào?" Cậu hỏi, không buồn dừng lại trong công cuộc chinh phục mớ kem tươi trên chiếc bánh.

"Hmm," Bokuto nheo mắt lại trong phút chốc khi suy nghĩ. Rồi hắn nhảy phóc lên, phần kem đánh suýt rơi xuống kẽ chiếc bánh, "Vậy còn lúc đập bóng? Khi tay anh đánh thật mạnh vào chiếc bóng?" Hắn phát thử một cú bóng vào cẳng tay như một ví dụ.

"Xanh lá. Thoảng màu neon." Cậu giương đôi mắt của mình lên trong phút chốc, liếc nhìn hắn, "Nó thay đổi tuỳ thuộc vào mức độ anh đánh bóng tốt đến mức nào thôi."

Ngón tay của Bokuto vuốt nhẹ chiếc cằm, tỏ vẻ suy tư "Những màu sắc đánh giá anh sao..."  
Akaashi khùng khục trong một lát, cố ngăn không cho bản thân cười ra tiếng.

"Còn âm thanh của tiếng giày ken két? Ah! Hay là tiếng huýt sáo réo rắt của trọng tài?"

"Giày... Nó trông như màu của ngọn lửa lập loè sáng," Akaashi xoay bàn tay theo một chuyển động vòng tròn như đang miêu tả đốm lửa. Một màu đỏ mập mờ. Nhưng soi sáng như một cái phanh hay ánh đèn giao thông buổi đêm ấy."

Trong thoáng chốc, Bokuto như tưởng tượng được bản thân là trung tâm trên sân, sắc đỏ hoa mỹ và rực rỡ bừng sáng lên, những vầng hào quang khẽ nhấp nháy quanh ngón chân hắn, rọi sáng những ngọn lửa lập loè quanh mỗi bước chân hắn cất lên. Khóe môi hắn hé mở.

"Và tiếng huýt sáo, Akaashi tiếp tục, "nó không mang nhiều sắc màu lắm, như khi ánh sáng lóe lên vậy. Nó chớp nhoáng và tái nhợt như phát ra từ một chiếc máy ảnh.

"Nó có gây phiền phức không?" Bokuto hỏi khi cả hai di chuyển gần đến băng ghế trước mặt, để đôi chân thong thả nghỉ ngơi trên vỉa hè, trước mặt họ là màu xanh rờn của công viên. Cơn mưa đi qua đã nhuốm màu cả bầu không khí, khiến nó chợt bừng sáng và bao trùm bởi sắc màu của cỏ cây.

"Ý anh là sao?" Akaashi hỏi lại, lưu luyến cắn miếng bánh cuối cùng của chiếc bánh crepe. Cậu rướn chiếc lưỡi liếm vệt kem còn đọng lại trên môi.

Bokuto có thể cảm nhận được đôi mắt mình đang đong đầy một cảm xúc lo ngại khi hắn ta nhìn vào cậu, "Chỉ nhìn thấy mỗi những sắc màu như thế. Em không cảm thấy chán nản sao?" 

"Không", cậu dễ dàng trả lời câu hỏi đó. "Nó đơn giản như cách mọi thứ tồn tại thôi. Nó đơn thuần là cách duy nhất để em nhận biết được những gì xung quanh. Cậu cố gắng cắn một miếng bánh nữa, nhai thật khẽ trong một chốc, rồi nuốt trôi mọi thứ xuống vòm họng. "Nhưng em có thể hỏi anh liệu có thể chấp nhận nổi một thực tại chán chường vô sắc không?"

"Ah," Bokuto cười khúc khích, lẫn theo một chút xấu hổ bất chợt, "Anh nghĩ rằng em có lý."

Akaashi nghiêng người chỉ để đối mặt với hắn ta, lần này với một biểu cảm thích thú ra mặt, "Nhưng tại sao anh lại đặt nhiều câu hỏi đến vậy?" Miệng hắn thoáng mấp máy, nhưng chưa kịp thốt nên lời Akaashi đã nháy mắt như có ý rằng "Em không cảm thấy phiền đâu; chỉ là không thể tưởng tượng được người như anh lại hứng thú với mọi chi tiết nhỏ nhặt như thế này."

Bokuto lặng lẽ đứng dậy, ánh mắt chân thành nhìn cậu, "Anh chỉ muốn hiểu thêm về em mà thôi."

Cơ thể của Akaashi vẫn chẳng buồn nhúc nhích. Cậu ngồi đó, yên lặng đến kì lạ, đôi mắt và cơ miệng bất chợt trở nên khó hiểu.

Bokuto gõ nhẹ lên lồng ngực, "Thế còn giọng nói của anh?" Hắn cười, "Anh hứa sẽ dừng lại; dù gì đây cũng là câu hỏi anh khao khát câu trả lời nhất mà."

Thoáng trong một nhịp đập, đôi mắt của Akaashi nhẹ trượt đi, "Dẫu em nói rằng sẽ không phiền lắm, nhưng..." Cậu ngả đầu ra sau, ngắm nhìn bầu trời trong vắt, không một gợn mây. "Là màu hoàng kim," cậu trả lời, vẫn không nhìn hắn ta. "Nó thay đổi tùy theo cao độ-- khi anh hét lên đầy phấn khích, mỗi lúc anh giận hờn khó chịu, hay bật cười--" cậu chớp chớp mắt vài lần trước khi tiếp tục, "-- nhưng nó luôn nhuốm vẻ hoàng kim. Một sắc màu tráng lệ."

Bokuto cúi gằm mặt, nhìn chăm chăm vào chiếc bánh crepe khi gương mặt chợt nóng dần lên, "Hoàng kim, anh thích thế."

"Em cũng vậy."

Ánh mắt đầy hi vọng của Bokuto khẽ nhìn lên, hõm cổ của cậu chợt nóng ran như bị một ngọn lửa thiêu đốt.

"Ý em là," Akaashi sửa lại với một giọng điệu rõ ràng hơn, "nó là một màu sắc... dễ chịu."

"Em biết đấy," Bokuto đáp, ngả tấm thân về sau băng ghế, ánh mắt chập chờn nhìn qua đường chân trời . "Anh nghĩ mình đã hiểu rồi." Hắn ta thoáng thấy Akaashi quay mặt lại để nhìn hắn, vì thế hắn lại tiếp tục," Ý anh là, đương nhiên anh không thể thấy được màu sắc và các thứ đại loại như thế; cũng như anh sẽ không bao giờ có thể thấy nó một cách hoàn toàn. Hắn ta nháy mắt, lặng lẽ cắn môi dưới, "Nhưng anh nghĩ mình có thể hiểu được."

Bokuto buông thõng tay, rồi khẽ nhìn vào nó, "Giống như..." Ngôn từ chực tiếp tục thoát ra khỏi môi hắn ta, nhưng Akaashi vẫn luôn giữ được vẻ điềm đạm như em ấy luôn luôn như thế, nên phút chốc ngập ngừng có vẻ không khiến hắn bối rối lắm. "Khi anh nghe tiếng nói của em," Bokuto vất cả lắm mới có thể tiếp tục, "Anh không nhìn thấy những sắc màu óng ánh qua lăng kính. Nhưng cảm xúc của anh luôn luôn như thế... Thứ cảm giác ấm áp len lỏi vào lồng ngực mình. Dẫu cho lời nói em thốt ra như thế nào, cả hai ta đang ở đâu, anh luôn luôn thấy một phần trong mình cuộn tròn trong phòng khách ấm cúng vào dịp Năm mới với bát mì soba trên tay." Bokuto cuối cùng cũng quay lại để đối diện với cậu, "Như đang ở nhà."

Akaashi mở to mắt nhìn hắn một hồi lâu, miệng thoáng há hốc vì kinh ngạc.

Bokuto mỉm cười toe toét, nụ cười mở rộng như nguồn nhiệt nóng ấm lan tỏa khắp gương mặt và cặp má hơi ửng hồng, "Anh hi vọng sắc hoàng kim của anh cũng khiến em cảm giác như đang ở nhà."

Akaashi vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn ta, nhưng khi hắn thoáng nhìn xuống chiếc bánh crepe đang ăn dở, khoé môi giật giật

"Vâng, đúng như thế," cậu nói. Cậu nhìn lên và bắt gặp ánh mắt của Bokuto, gương mặt chợt đỏ lựng và đôi môi uốn cong thành một nụ cười, "một cảm giác như đang ở nhà."

 

 

Chú thích: (translator's note)

(1) Cảm giác kèm (Synaesthesia) là hiện tượng một cá nhân có nhiều hơn một cảm giác bị kích thích. Ở người, hiện tượng này thường bẩm sinh, hiện hữu từ lúc còn nhỏ và có thể tồn tại theo thời gian. Một cảm giác kết hợp cụ thể được phát sinh bởi một sự kích thích có mối liên hệ bất kỳ. Ví dụ, việc nhìn thấy chữ "q" gợi cho một người có cảm giác kèm liên tưởng đến màu đỏ thẫm; hoặc việc nghe thấy nốt Đô từ một giai điệu vĩ cầm gợi nhớ đến vị cá ngừ. 

 

(nguồn: https://phannguyenkhanhdan.wordpress.com/2012/08/13/synaesthesia-cam-giac-kem-nhung-dieu-chua-biet-phan-1/)

Trong fanfiction này, Akaashi được miêu tả dưới một chàng trai có chứng cảm giác kèm, khiến mọi thứ xung quanh cậu đều được diễn tả bởi một sắc màu. Như lời Bokuto đã nói rằng cậu nhìn mọi thứ qua một lăng kính óng ánh những sắc màu.

(2): Ở bản gốc dịch ra là Electric yellow (Hex code #FFFE00), nhưng vì màu này khá giống với màu vàng nguyên gốc nên tớ mạn phép dịch là vàng.


End file.
